


Revenge

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Cock Slapping, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester believes that revenge is sweet, especially when it's against Mike Shinoda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to an episode of LPUTV where Mike shoves a webcam into Chester's mouth whilst he sleeps on the plane

Revenge is sweet, especially when it’s against Mike Shinoda. After he shoved the camera in Chester’s sleeping face on the plane he should have known it wasn’t over. Mike thinks he can just do what he likes, even if it’s annoying as fuck. Brad lets him get away with it mostly. Maybe if you’re best friends with someone for long enough you get over it.

But even after ten years, Chester still finds Mike to sometimes be an annoying little cunt.

Coming up with a plan doesn’t take long. Granted – it’s not very elaborate. But it’s funny as hell. Anna is in on it, bless her heart. Chester thought he’d have to bribe her in some way, but she said as long as she got to see it play out she’d do it for free.

He unbuttons his flies in the hallway and opens the door with the spare key-card quietly. When he walks into the room Anna gets out of the bed she and Mike are sharing and stands in the corner. Chester waits a beat before climbing onto the space. Mike sleeps on obliviously as Chester fishes his dick out of his pants. He holds himself in one hand and stifles a laugh as he lowers his dick onto Mike’s closed eye.

Nothing happens which makes the whole thing even funnier. Chester is trying so hard not to laugh that a fart escapes him and Mike makes a tired noise, low in his throat, and opens his eyes. At first he doesn’t say or do anything and then realises what’s going on and screams. Loudly.

He rolls away from Chester’s cock and balls and straight off the bed. He hits the floor with a thud, still yelling at Chester, calling him a fucking homo and a creep and rubbing his eye frantically with the back of his hand. Chester rolls onto his back on the bed, his dick still hanging out of his pants, laughing hysterically.

“Get out of my room you fucking weirdo!”

Chester laughs, getting up and tucking himself away. “Fine,” he sniggers, “fine I’m going. My work here is done, anyway.” He walks past Anna who is lurking near the doorway and smiles. “Sweet dreams!” He glances back at Mike who is still raging in the corner of the room and grins. “Love you!”

Mike grits his teeth and mutters, “Fuck you.”

Chester laughs as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

***

Mike doesn’t bring it up. He laughs along when Chester relays the little anecdote for Brad and Rob who think it’s hilarious but he never talks about it himself. Talinda is the only one he speaks to about it, and that’s only because he is plotting his own little comeback.

Talinda leave their hotel room at three thirty in the morning, smiling at Mike who leans casually against the wall opposite the door.

“He’ll kill you,” she whispers, holding the door open for him to slip inside.

“You have no idea,” Mike smirks. He closes the door softly behind him and undoes his flies as he tiptoes toward the bed, pulling down his jeans enough to take himself out of his pants.

He climbs onto the empty side of the bed silently, cocking his leg over Chester’s body. He takes a deep breath and sits there for a second just holding himself, before slapping Chester’s face with his cock.

The singer opens his eyes, stunned, and glares up at Mike who laughs at him hysterically. To Mike’s surprise, Chester doesn’t scream or run away, he just rolls his eyes. “Cock slapping? How boring.”

“You can’t tell me that wasn’t funny at all,” Mike smirks, climbing off Chester and pulling his pants back up.

“You’re all slap and no tickle.”

“You want me to tickle your balls?”

Chester nods. “Gently, please.”

“It’s not revenge if you enjoy it, you know.” Mike laughs.

“It’s not an affair if your wife knows about it.”

Mike gawps. “Anna doesn’t know a thing!”

“Well she will when she finds out you kicked Talinda out of her bedroom and they have to room together so you can have your revenge on me.”

Mike shrugs.

Chester pushes him to lie down and straddles him, leaning in to bite his lower lip. “What are you going to say when she walks in and I’m fucking your face?”

Mike smirks. “I’ll say it’s revenge.”


End file.
